Petites histoires au hasard
by laitue
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et courts OS : différents dessins animés, différents personnages, des réflexions, de l'humour, de l'amour, du crack... Bref un peu tout et n'importe quoi selon l'inspiration du moment.
1. Ne jamais avouer

**Titre** : Ne jamais avouer  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Dessin animé** : Hercule  
**Personnages** : Mégara(/Hercule)  
**Disclaimer** : Disney  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « tentation »

* * *

Mégara observa Hercule s'éloigner en esquissant une moue méprisante. Ce grand dadais était incapable de comprendre qu'elle le manipulait, ça en devenait presque mignon. Mais il était hors de question de se laisser attendrir. Nul homme ne valait de souffrir autant. Ils n'étaient que des monstres qui jouaient avec votre cœur avant de le mettre en pièce. Elle avait appris la leçon et il n'était plus question de se faire avoir. Elle avait fait une croix sur l'amour. Désormais c'était elle qui menait le jeu.

Et pourtant, peut-être que cette fois cela pourrait être différent, non ?


	2. Petite recette de la savane

**Titre** : Petite recette de la savane  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Dessin animé** : Le Roi Lion  
**Personnages** : Zazu, Simba/Nala  
**Disclaimer** : Disney  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100 sur LiveJournal avec le thème « recette »

* * *

Pour un calao sous pression vous prenez :

-un conseiller royal un peu trop strict et surtout beaucoup trop stressé  
-un lionceau héritier qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et passe son temps à jouer  
-sa meilleure amie toujours prête à l'entrainer dans les pires bêtises  
-une après-midi trop ennuyeuse sur le Rocher des Lions  
-tous les dangers que peuvent comporter la savane.

Temps de préparation : une après-midi  
Difficulté de la recette : pour les lionceaux facile, pour le calao extrêmement compliquée.  
Coût en énergie : environ de quoi finir à moitié mort de fatigue une fois le soir arrivé

**... ...**

Laissez partir les deux lionceaux tandis que le calao regarde ailleurs et faites les gambader joyeusement parmi un troupeau d'éléphants.

Lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de leur disparition, envoyez le à leur recherche. N'hésitez pas à le faire voler dans toute la savane après les deux fuyards, fouillant sans succès chaque buisson, parcourant chaque recoin de brousse, questionnant chaque animal.

Au bout d'une après-midi renvoyez le au Rocher des Lions où il retrouvera les petits somnolant paisiblement entre les pattes de leurs mères. Laissez le pousser un hurlement d'exaspération en s'arrachant quelques plumes.

Admirez le résultat.


	3. C'était pourtant un bon danseur

**Titre** : C'était pourtant un bon danseur  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Dessin animé** : Le Livre de la Jungle  
**Personnages** : King Louie/Baloo (mention de Mowgli)  
**Disclaimer** : Disney  
**Rating** : T  
**Avertissement **: En fait tout dépend de la façon dont vous voyez les choses : soit vous gardez un regard innocent sur ce texte et vous zappez les sous-entendus, soit votre âme d'enfant a quelque peu évolué avec le temps et ce texte risque de faire changer votre point de vue sur King Louie.  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté 31_Jours sur LiveJournal avec les thèmes « désillusion » et « joie de vivre »

* * *

Il avait débarqué au milieu de leur petite sauterie sans y avoir été invité, probablement attiré par le swing endiablé dans lequel il s'était lancé avec sa cour afin de gagner les bonnes grâces du petit homme, et s'était mêlé aux danseurs sans aucun complexe. King Louie avait été ébloui par cette arrivée en fanfare qui l'avait laissé béat d'admiration. Immédiatement il s'était précipité vers le nouvel arrivant, il fallait absolument qu'il lui accorde cette danse. Et il lui avait en effet accordé cette danse, ne le repoussant même pas lorsque le monarque lui avait attrapé les mains pour tenter une chorégraphie plus rapprochée. King Louie était subjugué par cette créature : cette coiffure si originale, cette bouche pulpeuse, ce déhanchement si envoûtant, cette petite queue qui frétillait d'une façon aussi engageante... Il avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur. Se laissant emportés par la musique, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Le monarque en avait presque oublié Mowgli. Enfin il avait trouvé la personne qui partageait son enthousiasme et son goût pour la musique. Sa vie prenait une tournure nouvelle, riche en émotions et en sonorités.

Autant dire que lorsque l'accoutrement de Baloo tomba sur le sol, révélant sa nature d'ours à la place du primate si extraordinaire que King Louie s'était imaginé, le Roi des Singes fût fortement contrarié.


	4. Les jouets ne sont pas faits pour voler

**Titre** : Les jouets ne sont pas faits pour voler  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Dessin animé** : Toy Story  
**Personnages** : Buzz et Woody  
**Disclaimer** : Disney  
**Rating** : K  
**Note** : Écrit pour la communauté mf_100_mots sur LiveJournal avec le thème « Revers »

* * *

« Tu n'es qu'un jouet !  
- Je sais.  
- Donc tu ne peux pas voler !  
- Si. Je suis un jouet...qui vole ! »

Woody laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré tandis que Buzz prenait une pose victorieuse avant de s'élancer du sommet de l'armoire, ailes déployées, en s'exclamant fièrement :

« Vers l'infini et au-delà ! »

Il parcourut la moitié de la chambre en planant sous les hourras. Woody soupira : il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes. C'est alors qu'un coup de vent ouvrit la fenêtre et stoppa le vol majestueux. Cruel retour sur terre pour le ranger de l'espace.


	5. L'art de la séduction silencieuse

**Titre** : L'art de la séduction silencieuse  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Dessin animé** : La petite sirène  
**Personnages** : Ariel, Eurêka, Sébastien, Polochon, Éric  
**Disclaimer** : Le dessin animé est la propriété de Disney, qui a piqué l'idée à Andersen  
**Rating** : K+  
**Note** : Écrit pour Bingo_fr sur LiveJournal avec le thème « Privé de la parole »

* * *

Assise au bord de la jetée Ariel contemplait rêveusement ses pieds qui s'agitaient au dessus de l'eau lorsque Eurêka se posa fort peu élégamment à côté d'elle.

« Alors il t'a embrassée ? »

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille lui adressa une moue déçue et un haussement d'épaules résigné.

« Raaaah mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il attend ce couillon de Prince ?

Un soupir abattu lui indiqua qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Tu as bien fait tout ce que je t'avais conseillé ? Les sourires, les clins d'œil ? Tu as joué avec tes cheveux en le dévorant du regard ? »

Ariel hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cela n'avait pas fonctionné, après tout elle avait consciencieusement appliqué tous ces conseils sans que cela ne pousse Éric à l'embrasser, ni même à lui prendre la main. Et dire qu'Ursula lui avait assuré que les humains étaient plus attirés par les jolies filles qui savaient tenir leur langue. Quelle déception !

« Et la grimace ? Tu as fait cette grimace que je t'ai enseigné ? s'empressa d'ajouter l'oiseau en essayant de mimer un baiser avec son bec.  
- Évidemment qu'elle a fait cette grimace. Elle a fait tous les trucs ridicules que tu lui as conseillés, sans succès, maugréa Sébastien. Et considérant que tu lui as servi de professeur ce n'est guère étonnant.  
- Ces conseils étaient inspirés d'une étude minutieuse des parades amoureuses humaines. Ça aurait du fonctionner. C'est ce Prince qui n'est pas doué ! répliqua Eurêka, vexé.

La jeune fille lui tapota gentiment la tête pour le calmer avant de tourner les yeux vers le soleil couchant en laissant échapper un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une journée pour obtenir un vrai baiser d'amour et avec l'attitude si respectueuse – et horripilante – d'Éric cette histoire était apparemment vouée à l'échec.

« Peut-être qu'Ariel pourrait l'embrasser en premier ?  
- Mais c'est à lui de le faire pour rompre le sort.  
- Je sais, mais peut-être qu'après il voudrait l'embrasser à son tour ? supposa Polochon  
- Je crains que ça ne soit contraire aux termes du contrat. En tout cas cela est clairement contraire aux termes de la bienséance : une princesse doit attendre que son soupirant se déclare, expliqua le crabe.  
- C'est dommage, ça aurait rendu les choses plus faciles. »

Ariel fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer les histoires qu'elle connaissait afin d'y trouver un exemple de princesse qui aurait pris l'initiative du premier baiser mais il semblait que Sébastien avait raison en disant qu'il revenait au prince de faire le premier pas. Agacée, elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur en songeant que tout était fait pour lui compliquer la tâche.

« Oh je sais ! Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui écrire une lettre d'amour. Il comprendrait surement comme ça.  
- C'est sûr que s'il ne comprend toujours pas avec une lettre, il ne comprendra jamais !  
- Ou alors elle pourrait lui demander de l'embrasser avec des gestes.  
- C'est pas ce qu'elle fait depuis deux jours ?  
- Non mais je veux dire en parlant avec les mains, expliqua Eurêka, j'ai vu des humains faire ça.  
- Peut-être que ça marcherait mais j'ai un doute... »

Ariel se tourna vers l'oiseau avec l'intention de demander des explications plus précises sur ce moyen de communication lorsque des aboiements les prévinrent de l'arrivée imminente d'Éric et de son fidèle cabot. Voyant ses amis s'empresser de prendre le large, elle haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour se diriger dans la direction du prince.

« Vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherchée partout. Je... Hum... Je me demandais si vous voudriez faire une promenade en barque ce soir ? »

Ariel hocha vivement la tête en lui adressant un sourire ravi puis, prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle se désigna du doigt, posa ses deux mains sur son cœur avant de tendre les mains dans sa direction. Éric répondit à son geste par un sourire avant de lui indiquer la direction à prendre. Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille pris le bras qu'il lui offrait et le suivit en décrétant intérieurement que, si cette soirée se révélait elle aussi infructueuse, elle se mettrait en quête d'un nécessaire d'écriture aussitôt de retour au château.


	6. Yummy Yummy Yummy

**Titre** : Yummy Yummy Yummy  
**Auteur** : laitue  
**Dessin animé** : Le Roi Lion  
**Personnages** : Timon et Pumbaa  
**Disclaimer** : Disney  
**Rating** : K+ (pour ingestion abusive d'insectes innocents)  
**Note** : Écrit pour un arbre à drabbles sur LJ

* * *

Papillons multicolores, larves juteuses, fourmis piquantes, moustiques sucrés, cancrelats fondants, sauterelles croquantes, chenilles acidulées... La jungle regorgeait d'insectes tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Il leur suffisait de se baisser pour les ramasser. Ils soulevaient une pierre et le repas était servi. C'était le paradis.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils décident de manger cette punaise alors qu'ils avaient le choix parmi une profusion d'insectes savoureux ?

Timon, devenu verdâtre, retint un nouvel haut-le-cœur tandis que Pumbaa se tordait de douleur à ses pieds. Les insectes pouvaient s'estimer heureux : les deux amis étaient à la diète.

* * *

_Bonnes Fêtes et faites attention vous aussi à ne pas manger n'importe quoi pour éviter l'indigestion ! ^^_


End file.
